


Mostly Ghostly

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys (and turtle) of Due South as ghosts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mostly Ghostly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fan_flash works prompt: Ghosts and Gore


End file.
